Tens of thousands of persons have debilitated physical conditions that severely restrict or eliminate their ability to exercise. Many such persons receive manual physical therapy treatment to improve their cardio-vascular functions and to reduce muscle atrophy. However, such treatment is time consuming and relies on the availability and ability of physical therapists. What are needed therefore are systems for providing passive and active therapeutic motion for persons that have limited or practically no physical mobility.